


Pokemon Shield AU

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Miraculous Multiverse, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Nathaniel wants to be the very best...pokemon researcher there ever was! Too bad his battle hungry Sobble and the badge requirement to catch higher level pokemon keep dragging him into drama! All he wants to do is make friends with and study pokemon, but accidentally becomes the strongest trainer in the region. Might as well also defeat an ancient darkness revived by capitalism and take a god for walkies. Oh well, at least he gets a boyfriend out of all this.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon Shield playthrough, vaguely following the plot with Nathaniel as the main character. Other Ladybug characters show up too.
> 
> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Sinnamon Troll💖05/08/2020

Nath has had Sobble for one day and already beat up the neighbor kid and took his money

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/08/2020

jfeedsaf

in character tho

Sinnamon Troll💖05/08/2020

Hop: we have to enter this forbidden area to save that wooloo!

Nath: actually im going to go get your brother, you know, the strongest trainer in the region?

Hop: pulling him along NO TIME FOR GOOD DECISIONS

they walk into some silent hill fog

Nath: we're going to die

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/08/2020

skjdh iconic

Sinnamon Troll💖05/08/2020

Immediately gets jumped by a rabid squirrel

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/08/2020

oh no

Sinnamon Troll💖05/08/2020

Hop, shoving potions down sobbles throat as they face down a ledgendary pokemon they cant do damage to

Hop: this is fine

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/08/2020

Nath: Screaming

Hop: CALM DOWN EVERYTHING IS A-OK

Sinnamon Troll💖05/08/2020

Oh thank fuck Leon, the champion, showed up right after sield dog gassed them unconscious

Leon: you did good hop!

Nath: DONT FUCKING PRAISE HIM-

Sinnamon Troll💖05/08/2020

In this nath just wants to fill his pokedex and meet lots of pokemon

He joined the gym challenge to earn travel money. He didn't expect to keep winning

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/08/2020

amazing

Sinnamon Troll💖05/08/2020

I need to set his birthday

Hmmm start of school year....october? To be a few weeks in?

Halloween baby

Makes his birthday Halloween

Sinnamon Troll💖05/08/2020

Nath catches his first pokemon, a rookidee, by literally tripping over it

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/08/2020

I love this.

Sinnamon Troll💖05/08/2020

So putting out a suggestion

Can I replace Marnie with Marc?

Thought about Bede but Marnie is more shy and cute

Huh. This yamper has a high attack stat. Well that's ass

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/08/2020

I like Marnie. She's basically Juleka

Sinnamon Troll💖05/08/2020

But she also has a crush on the player

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/08/2020

Are you against Natheka?

Sinnamon Troll💖05/08/2020

Could make marc her friend that is traveling with her? He wants to be a writer and hopes going on a pokemon journey will help him write better, but he doesn't like to battle so he sticks with Marnie

Mmm...not against it but i also cant see it ever happening

Especially if rose is still around somewhere

Juleka is a lesbian and you can't change my mind

But you're right marnie and piers are just juleka and luka

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

A 7 year old tried to fight nath on his way to see the professor

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Hop: you made it!

Nath, covered in dirt and bleeding because three different trainers and like 20 pokemon jumped him along the way

College Sibling (Web)05/09/2020

Damn

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Nath was going to let hop win, but then sobble oneshot hop's entire team

Nath: well at least I can have a peaceful pokemon journey now

A wishing star literally falls out of the sky at his feet

Professor: hey that thing is super ass rare. Guess I'll let a couple of 15 year olds keep it

Omg the zigzagoon he caught was holding a pokedoll how cuuute

He got a litten in wondertrade dysfsf

Hop deadass tried to leave on his journey without telling his mom

Hop: the wild area is super dangerous! Welp, see you in the next town Nath!

Nath: holding his sobble and shaking at the knees this is fine

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Team yell: if you want your hotel room you have to fight us!

Nath who just spent the last day running for his life in the wild area: please just let me rest

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

Nath, in his hotel room: Sobble I can't do this anymore they're all so scary I-

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Nath's jacked up sobble: oh please let me bathe in the blood of our enimies master

His sobble is....really strong lol

Ive yet to face a trainer it can't one shot

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

Nath: Alright so I think I can just pass by without starting a fight-

Sobble: Fight? FIGHT? HEY, COME HERE I WANNA FIGHT

Nath, entering a battle: Softly whispers Why

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Canon

Pokemon in the wild area will also just run you down

Like some are hard to outpace even on the bike

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

Pokemon: Sees Nath within ten miles

Pokemon: Z o o m

Nath, who just exited the hotel: AAA-

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Essestially

Just officially met marnie\juleka

She apologized for team yell.

If we go with marc being her journy buddy he's there too, but they don't really do more than introductions at this point

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

okay so I had to search up who team yell is

and ouch

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

The most useless poke villains yet

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

bruh who names your villain team "Team Yell"

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

They're really not even villains, just marnies fans who get in the way

The actual villain has no affiliation with them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

okay so there's an ACTUAL villain team great

i lowkey thought they WERE the villain team bc I haven't actually played the game whoops

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Opening ceremony, luka doesnt show up

Oh the villain doesn't have a team. It's just him and his secretary....like hawkmoth

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

oh my god

can we make the villain Hawkmoth?? Is that too OOC??

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Not even an inch

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

dang

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

I forgot his whole plan but it's something about reviving an ancient evil pokemon to....destroy the world??

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

huh

you think he realizes he's a part of that world?

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

and he's pushing Dymax energy into pokemon to make them go crazy and get super huge

he is basically hawkmoth. He even keeps the remains of the evil pokemon in his secret basement

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

w o w

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Chairman Rose is Hawkmoth now

(that's his name in the game, Rose)

(I wasn't planning on making miraculous ladybug Rose the villain sdjfksdf)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

jkhdres

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

anyway it's like 3am and we're pretty much in the same timezone

why you up

Go to bed you're a teen and need sleep XD

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/09/2020

lol. I LOVED the storyline around Team Yell. At first I thought they were part of the obligatory evil team in every pokemon game I ever played but it didn't add up in my head cuz what they were doing was mischief at best and nothing evil.

I eventually came to love those guys. Once I eliminated Team Yell as being evil, my next idea was Chairman Rose's assistant. Rose seemed too incompetent and scatterbrained to be an evil mastermind. Imagine my shock when it was him, not his assistant. I can't remember the assistant's name but yes. Hawkmoth and Mayura right there.

Ya wanna know when I wrote off Team Yell as not being evil? When they blocked the road for the napping snake pokemon, let a nice old lady through, then bitched at the player saying they wouldn't let the player through because trainers are loud and would wake the pokemon. So of course Team Yell has a battle and is loud enough to wake the pokemon on their own.

That was when the lightbulb hit and I was like "These guys are alright. A bit incompetent, but their heart seems in the right place."

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

They're a nice bit of story fluff I guess, but thhhhee most useless "villains" lol

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Nath is trying to help this kid find his lost pokemon

Instead he found an old man taking a bath in a fountain. The old man gave him a bottle of "fresh water" to remember him by

Nath found the pokemon and brought it back to the boy

The boy gave him some throat spray

That encounter with the old man is even more suspicious now

Hop: let's battle!

Nath: why

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

Hop: Battle?-

Nath: Do not speak the cursed word

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Sobble can still one shot his entire team and hop is like " im totally going to win"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

Big brainnnn

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Nath: im not like other gym challengers

Hop: you're special?

Nath: i don't want to be here-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

gjjroe 

I thought it was gonna be "I have crippling depression"

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Nath just wants to chill but sobble has a taste for blood now

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

Marc: Aw, your sobble is so cute! 

Marc: ...You look traumatized, what happened?

Nath: I've seen things

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Sobble evolved into Drizzile!

Now their hair matches

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

:000 nice

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Sonia: thanks for talking to me! Here's an escape rope! Be safe out there!

Nath: im suddenly really glad sobble is a murder machine. All these suspicious gifts are making me nervous....

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

Suspicious gifts are suspicious

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Naths zigzagoon keeps finding items and bringing them to him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

One day, this is going to lead to Nath accidentally getting involved in a murder when it brings him a part of a dead body

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Bede has appeared while nath is almost out of a dark cave after fighting off hordes of construction workers

He's beating up trainers to force them to drop out

Bitch boutta get stabbed by sobble

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

Nathaniel, a stick: Chuckles I'm in danger 

Sobble; Exists

Nath: Oh right.

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Pretty much

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

Who is his ml counterpart? :thinking: :thinking:

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Chloe without a doubt

He thinks he's better than everyone because chairman rose endorsed him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

Wowwwww

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Throw back to when Hop dragged Nath off and they almost got eaten by a giant wolf


	2. Chapter 2

An unexpected cameo

Bede after Sobble backhanded his entire team like it was nothing

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020  
After being assaulted by trainers, pokemon, and just random people every step of the way, the first gym is in sight!  
Nath promptly gets body slammed by the learder's wooloo  
Before he can fight the gym leader, nath has to herd all his sheep  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020  
Nath: finally a place to rest  
Wooloo: BODY SLAM

Big doggo  
Nath won his first gym challenge!  
Time to hit the road again and be assualted by rabid trainers and pokemon every step!  
Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020  
Tv crew: we want to interview you!  
Nath: oh?  
Tv crew: by battling!  
Nath: oh.  
Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020  
Hop: if you want to cross this bridge you have to fight me!  
Nath: sigh ok sobble, fuck him up  
Sinnamon Troll💖05/12/2020  
Chairman hawkmoth: if you beat this gym I'll buy you lunch  
Nath: motivated

Nath also has a Boltund now which are anxiety dogs

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/12/2020

Nath, crying: save me Boltund

Sobble: Murdering every wild pokemon he comes across

Sinnamon Troll💖05/12/2020

Nath defeated the water gym!

Nath: sitting down in the fancy restaurant with the chairman

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/12/2020

nice!!

Sinnamon Troll💖05/12/2020

Chairman" Hahah gotta go good luck with your pokemon!

Nath: but we...haven't ordered yet....

Nathaniel did not get fancy sea food sad trumpet

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/12/2020

can you believe Hawkmoth just teased the poor guy with food then left

Sinnamon Troll💖05/12/2020

Bede\Chloe assaulted him in a cave again, and then acted all Tsundere when Sobble oneshit their entire team. Again

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/12/2020

sobble really is the mvp huh

Sinnamon Troll💖05/12/2020

He is, it's ridiculous

My playthrough with scorebunny wasn't nearly this easy

College Sibling (Web)05/12/2020

sobble op

Sinnamon Troll💖05/12/2020

Sobble's final form is an assassin, and I think it fits

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/12/2020

Nath, leaving cave: I'm glad Sobble can just oneshot everything

screams of the damned come from the cave

They're screams of the trainers whose pokemon keep fainting in there

Nath: ,,,

Sinnamon Troll💖05/12/2020

oh that cave also have pokemon that act like BEAR TRAPS hiding in the floor so if you're not careful where you step....you have to fight them but in universe I'm gonna say they bite your leg really hard

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/12/2020

oh o u c h

Sinnamon Troll💖05/12/2020

I knew about them already so I was able to guide Nath through without any incident...but imagine

Nath: sobbing I just want to catch pokemon....

which he has to defeat the gym challenge to do, since for some reason without the right badges some pokemon refuse to be caught

they have standards

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/12/2020

w

wow

Sinnamon Troll💖05/12/2020

Standards are my worst enemy too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/12/2020

me when i mess up a question in front of my teachers

:,,)

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/12/2020

oh speaking of pokemon. I just had a max raid den with a 5 star Cloyster. well the person who said they'd help (green checkmark and everything) bailed, so I decided to have fun. I refuse to take on 5 star pokemon by myself so I spent the entire battle just oneshotting the 3 computer trainer's pokemon with Sludge Bomb

I just kept giggling throughout

felt good to get some sort of revenge for all the time the computer trainers were absolutely fucking worthless in max raid battles.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/12/2020

valid

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/12/2020

God I love my Toxtricity

The Poison/Electric typing is so fucking useful and versatile

Sinnamon Troll💖05/16/2020

Something finally took down sobble

A wild Throh, which i totally caught

It personality is that it likes to fight

Just let him rest

Sinnamon Troll💖05/16/2020

This move expresses my feelings!

Marnie\Juleka ordered her pokemon to use bite

Sinnamon Troll💖05/16/2020

Fire gym beaten! Nath is now alowed in the dangeous section of the wild are

Area

Nath: why cant i just take a train to the next city?

Bede\chloe popping up out of nowhere: because you're a little bitch!

Hop: you're a bitch! Want to fight?

Bede\chloe: I'll kick your ass!

Nath:.....slowly sneaks away to find that train

Sinnamon Troll💖05/19/2020

Ghost gym defeated!

Bede\chloe is an asshole and destroyed a national monument!

Nath caught his first shiny pokemon!

It's a Mr Rime.....

Sinnamon Troll💖05/19/2020

Nath managed not to be kidnapped by a old lady

Bede was not so lucky....

Sinnamon Troll💖05/19/2020

Ice gym: here you go kid, try not to fall in a hole and die on the way to the leader

Nath: what

Sinnamon Troll💖05/19/2020

Holy shit Hop, please fuck off and leave me alone

Sinnamon Troll💖05/19/2020

Nath is taking a break from the gym challenge to pursue his true passion: completing the pokedex

Sinnamon Troll💖05/22/2020

ok beat all the leaders with stupid ease because Sobble is a monster

spent an absurd amount of money and quick balls and am catching more pokemon

But before that we're going to backtrack to the Dark Type gym

because Marnie and Marc were there

(pro tip you can actually skip route 9 by just going back to Hammerlock and going to the right to reach the dark gym)

Which is EXACTLY what Nath did because why the FUCK would he ride a bicycle with floaty wheels across a FROZEN OCEAN when he can just like....take a train

So when he gets to the town where the dark type gym is (which is like, in a series of warehouses and is the only gym where you can't Dymax because poverty I guess)

The town is "closed" the front gates are down and locked

But Marc (it's Marnie in the game but work with me here) waves Nath over from the side like "Hey come here I know a secret way in because I grew up here"

They go into the town and Marc tells Nath about how the dark type gym trainers are team yell, (Nath pretends to be suprised) and how they closed off the town to try and prevent other gym challengers from advancing since if they can't get the dark type badge....

Marnie\Juleka went on ahead to talk to Piers\Luka and be like "bro wtf"

Team yell is like "if you want to reach Luka you have to battle us the entire way!"

and Nath is just Tired. But Marc is like "You wont battle alone!" And sends out his pokemon (which I have no idea what are) and they team battle their way up to where Luka and Juleka are

Luka didn't know anything about what Team Yell was doing and instead of like, going to check why no one was coming to challenge him he just got depressed and thought it was because his gym was shit and in the ghetto

So he's all depressed

When he finds out what his trainers were doing he's like "guys what the fuck"

canon Piers wants to retired and spend his days getting railed by Raihan and or Leon but not sure what Luka wants here

Sinnamon Troll💖05/22/2020

Marc has the Poplio evo line as a starter pokemon now because I saw this CUTE AS HELL comic

https://jenniferdeca.tumblr.com/post/611182733737213952

(seriously go to the link the comic is adorable)

Took this one right after qualifying for the final championship match  
He's trying  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020  
kjhdsb he looks so nervous  
Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020  
He never planne to get this far, but Sobble wanted blood so


	3. Chapter 3

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020

Nath: Casually riding his bike

Police: HEY WANNA BATTLE

Nath, already tearing up: please god no

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

Sobble (who is now Intellion who is a literal jame bond spy): Blood for the Blood god

So Nath has qualified for the championship matches. There's a good month or so of downtime so the finalists can train and shit

Nath's original goal was to complete the pokedex so that's what he's been doing this entire time.

Juleka and Hop (plus the other trainer we never get to see) have been hardcore battling and training their pokemon. Nath has just been catching pokemon and running for his life in the wild area. He shows up the day before the match looking like bigfoot's lost cousin because he's so dirty

Marc was excited to see him again and then is like ew no omg get this boy a shower

He did it though, he completed the pokedex. So he can flex about that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/17/2020

Nathaniel, winning the championship: I sleep

Nathaniel, completing the pokedex: R E A L S H I T

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

The other two are like "what kind of battle training did you do?" and Nath is like "My pokemon kept me alive while a raging Tyranitaur tried to eat me"

and the others are like "how does he keep beating us he's not even t r y i n g

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/17/2020

it's the bloodlust from his main one ikjhgsv

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

Intellion, eyeing them all for weakness

So if I recall correctly, before facing the finalist you have to beat all the gym leaders AGAIN in exhibition matches

Which I'm going to be real, is kinda dumb if you want your finalists to be at their best so that doesn't happen

Nath's first match is against Juleka, and of course he wins.

She's sad but still gets to take over Luka's gym so still perks I guess

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/17/2020

upgrades people, u p g r a d e s

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

Marc sees him after the match and is like "here is your victory kiss" and gives him a kiss on the cheek

Nath: wow I think I'm going to pass out :heart:

Juleka is like under her breath fucking finally

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/17/2020

Marc: Haha

Nath: Collapses

Marc: o shit-

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

because she's had to listen to Marc pine for the past month over Nath lol

Juleka made a bet with him that if she lost he had to do that. She didn't INTEND to lose, she thought she would win and then could encourage Marc to go 'comfort' Nath but it all worked out in the end

something just popped into my head

One of Marc's pokemon is an Unknown, because they're letters sdjfsdf

Unknown are also super fucking rare

Like, psued legendary rare

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/17/2020

Marc, being super nonchalant about it while Nathaniel is freaking out-

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

Nath: I DON'T HAVE ONE FOR MY POKEDEX WHERE DID YOU GET IT-

his pokedex IS complete, but Unknown are not part of the pokedex

Not Galar region anyway

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/17/2020

Marc: Oh I think I just found them wandering around some cave

Nath: what. no, it had to have been more complicated than that

Marc: ,,,Guess I'm just lucky?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

So anyway, They spend the afternoon together on a cute lunch date to "celebrate" Nath's win

His match with Hop is the next day, and one again Nath shreds him because Hop sucks

I actually don't like Hop lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/17/2020

wow

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

The intersting part is Chloe shows up and is like FIGHT ME ON LIVE TV RIGHT NOW

The judges decide to allow it since Chloe is the new Fairy type leader and Nath never "officially" fought her

(remember the old fairy type leader kidnapped her to train her)

Nath still wins and Chloe is like well I had to try, Still going to be a better gym leader than you are champion

I can't recall if we fight Leon or enternatus first....going to say Leon here

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/17/2020

Nath @ Chloe: I,,, just wanted to complete the pokedex..So I guess you're right?

Chloe: ...

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

Everyone is expecting this just to be a fun publicty match, then Nath fucking wins

and they're like shocked pikachu

Nath: I mean, Intellion is a water type and Charizard is a fire type-

Nathaniel: just wanted to travel and chill and accidentally became the most powerful trainer in the Galar region

MEANWHILE THOUGH

Hawkmoth is doing shady shit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/17/2020

Nathaniel do be styling on everyone tho

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

(which in retro I think we did this first, then the champion match but also fuck Swordwad and Shieldbert)

So as the new champion, since the sky has a GIANT ASS HOLE IN IT SPEWING DARKNESS

nath has to go take care of that

Hop, Juleka, and Marc travel with him (and Luka who just aggressively adopts everyone like "why are these kids unsupervised this is dangerous")

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/17/2020

Nath: I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS

Juleka: YOU'RE THE CHAMPION NOW DEAL WITH IT

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

Over the next few, stressful days calming down rogue Gigantimax pokemon

Until they find out from Leon and uhhhhh research lady that the source is the Rose Tower and they go to investigate and find that Hawkmoth has revived a freaking pokemon thats only goal is to detroy the world

because he wants to use it as a battery to power the city

spoilers it didn't work

in the game there's like, some other bullshit because Hop is important for some reason but NAH

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/17/2020

well g e e who could've guessed a world ending pokemon would've started to destroy the world

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

Juleka takes Hop's place as the Sword dog's chosen, while Nath is the Shield Dog's

Shield dog accepts Nath as their trainer, and together with Juleka and Sword dog, they defeat eternatus and Nath panics and catches it in a pokeball because they don't know how to contain it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/17/2020

please tell me it's just a normal one-

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

Shield dog also decides to stay with him, so he now has two ledgendary pokemon

YEAH

Using anything other than a normal pokeball on lgendaries is dumb since in the games anyway it's so easy to catch them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/17/2020

Nurse Joy, taking his normal Pokeball: Let me heal that for you!

World Ending Pokemon shows up

Nurse Joy: surprised pikachu meme

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

So the Crisis is over, Nath is panicking because uh holy shit he basically has a god as a pokemon now

Shield Dog is a Friend, but Eternatus stays in the ball Forever

Marc is hyped up on adrenaline and kisses him for reals

And they're pretty much just there making out in the ruins of the building and Luka is like "That's the secret, you have to be gay to be champion"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/17/2020

kjmdrsngx

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

Leon, a himbo with no clue: ???

Luka: Don't worry about it

So they live happily ever after as friends until the DLC drops today

Nath continues to travel, but Marc travels with him now.

Juleka is now the Dark type gym leader

Hop....idk he's actually a strong trainer so he pokefights for money I guess

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/17/2020

Some Kid: Ha, Imma battle you! You don't look that threatening

Nath: shrugs okay. Brings out legendary

Kid: :0

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

he's not mean he wouldn't do that lol

He def rides it like a horse though, because you can do that in pokemon if your pokemon is big enough (in other games, in shield you just have a bicycle)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/17/2020

wait how big is shield dog

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

uhhh hold on

nine feet tall

you BET they act like a puppy though (it's genderless)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/17/2020

imagine chilling in the forest when you see the champion and his boyfriend casually passing through while riding a legendary

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

Nath, unlike me, actually makes all the curry dex entries too due to being out in the wild ALL THE TIME

so he's a GREAT cook

Marc is just there to chill and remind him to take a bath now and then

and no, having INtellion hose him down doesn't count

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/17/2020

Marc, forcing him into an Inn: shower. n o w

Nath, struggling in his arm: I'm f i n e!

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

Marc is good friends Shield Dog so he's like "Zamenzanta, get him"

and shield dog picks Nath up like a puppy and just carries him where Marc points

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/17/2020

oh what a sight that would be

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

The media took flatering pictures of Nath for his Champion posters, and he's always clean and shit on TV

so when people see him in real life and he looks like homeless wild man they're like "this must be a mistake"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/17/2020

Nath: TV was a mistake

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/17/2020

This is like the meme of people worshipping Link for generations then one day a small blonde twink gremlin comes through town, destroys all your pots while yelling, and then runs off into the distance

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

Yes

Love that meme

Breath of the Wild was great

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

It's time lads

To see what fresh horrors await

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

So the dlc has a seperate pokedex, and if you completed the first one you start out 103/207

Nath goes to the new area to catch more pokemon and gets mistaken for a trainer trying to join the pokemon dojo

The guides name is Avery

Avery: so youve come to join our dojo! You look kinda familar though...

Nath: you've got the wrong guy

Avery: omg this one is retarded

Avery: guess we have to fight now

Nath and marc: ?????

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

Nath wins without effort

Avery: shit hes really strong, my position as top student is in danger i gotta get rid of him

Avery, to nath: sorry we have a reputation to uphold and you're not strong enough. The champion trained here you know!

Avery is now lila lol

Sinnamon Troll💖06/17/2020

shows up to the dojo

Lila: bitch I will kill you i stg

Nath: please, im just trying to enjoy my vacation-

Meanwhile, Nathaniel has been roped into completing the dojo challenges. Which are: Catch three super speedy Slowpokes, Find three special mushrooms, and beat the shit out of Avery\Lila

Who keeps low key threatening him

Lila: I'll win for sure with my PSYCHIC pokemon!

Me, with my MONSTER of a Ninjask at level 100:

Sorry Sobble, Ninjask is the star here. Though I did get a sobble yesterday through wonder trade with almost perfect stats

it had Best in every category but one, and the last was a Fantastic so

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

So once you kick the shit out of "Lila" you get your Kubfu, who is very shy

Nathaniel and Marc, both tearing up: We would die for this pokemon

I guess they're dads now

Anyway you have to grow your bond with it or smth and then you get to choose a Path for it, to get either a fighting water or darkness hybrid

But you know what? What if Kubfu doesn't WANT to evolve? Want if it wants to be Baby forever?


End file.
